


Quiet in the Library

by MissTrips



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Tranquil sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrips/pseuds/MissTrips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh... I'm going to the special hell for this one.</p>
<p>From the Kink meme:<br/>Tranquil/Tranquil, Weird Emotionless Sex</p>
<p>http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13696.html?thread=52676736#t52676736</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet in the Library

"Helisma, are you available for sexual intercourse?"

Dorian put a finger in his ear and wiggled it about for a moment. He could not have heard that, not that sexual propositioning in a library was unheard of, but usually it was done with more... finesse. And the idea of asking the Tranquil woman for intimacy struck Dorian as wrong on so very many levels. He put his book down to step out and give the other person a very large piece of his mind when she answered back.

"I can be available in perhaps twenty minutes, Clemence. I am not currently in an ovulation cycle however, I would require lubrication if you are seeking vaginal penetration."

"Vaginal penetration would be optimal. I have utilized manual stimulation twice today, but it has been insufficient. Does oral stimulation of your clitoris suffice to lubricate you or should I retrieve a salve?"

Dorian's brain stuttered horrifically, one hand going out to cling to a bookshelf to support his body while his mind ran in frantic yapping little circles. He knew Clemence only vaguely, a Tranquil from Redcliffe that worked primarily with Commander Cullen.

To be honest, he only knew most Tranquils in Skyhold vaguely. Their very nature made his skin crawl in horror, if this is what happened to many young mages in the South, that they eventually started a war for independence only surprised him in that it took this long for them to rebel. To have your magic ripped away was cruel enough, to have it done in a way that left you an emotionless *thing* afterwards, not even able to grieve the loss of everything you were, it struck an uneasy chord in the Tevinter, a reminder of how close he'd nearly been irrevocablly and forcibly changed himself.

Hearing the two Tranquils discuss a sexual tryst with the same sort of enthusiasm one would normally express when reciting a list of items needed to stock a pantry... hastily he retreated back to the corner of the library he'd marked out as his own to grab a copy of the most mind numbingly dull thing he could get his hands on so he could forget that he'd ever experienced the last ten minutes of his life.

He was doing quite well until from the next stack over, there was a low, breathy moan. Maker curse it, he squeezed his eyes shut and prayed futilely that he as not hearing what he was very sure he was. One of the things he'd initially liked about this spot was it's proximity to a convenient little nook out of direct line of sight to the main room. A perfect place for a tryst, and Dorian admitted he could be a shameless voyeur. He shifted just enough to peek and confirm that yes, that was indeed Helisma with her robes hiked up, head tossed back and fingers restlessly kneading on Clemence's shoulders while the man had his head buried between her thighs.

Dorian dropped all his dignity and fled. To the tavern. For many many bottles of wine. Hours later he drunkenly confronted Cullen, as the resident former Templar, clearly the trauma of Dorian's afternoon was all his fault.

"All my fault?"

Ah, he was speaking aloud then. Dorian poked a finger at Cullen's chest with great ferocity. "Yes, all your fault. Templar's fault. And you were a Templar."

"What sins are being laid at my doorstep now?" Cullen reached out and took the wine from Dorian's hand. The Tevinter mage hissed at him irritably.

"Tranquils. All your fault. Having creepy Tranquil sex in the *library*."

Cullen blinked and then gave a brief laugh. "Oh. That. They're Tranquil. No emotions, right? Well, the Rite doesn't affect their bodies. They recoil from pain, know not to stand out in the cold and freeze to death or burn themselves on a stove and well sex feels... nice? Very nice? Most Circles had rules about interacting with Tranquils because they just don't say no. You sort of leave them to work things out with each other instead." A brief frown of memory crossed Cullen's face and then the man gave a shake of his head.

"I should thank you for bringing this up, I'll need to impress on our troops about not using the Tranquils that way. And if you don't want them disturbing your reading, just ask them, they'll move to a different location."

Dorian gave the former Templar a boggling stare before stealing his wine back. he'd just move to different part of the library or something, because there was no way in the Maker's realm he was ever bringing up this conversation again.


End file.
